What If?
by a3mac
Summary: Brooke thinking about how life could have been different, with many twists and turns with love affairs and a friendship which may never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly a story about brooke thinking back to her senior year and wondering if things could have been different. It has many twists and turns and i promise to write an amazing story if i get good reviews. Please this is my first fanfiction and i would like to hear feedback so click the button at the end :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters :)**

**What If**

Brooke Davis sat down in her home looking through photo's of high school, thinking back to what she was like back then, who she was, how she acted and what she once dreamed of. As Brooke flicked the page in her year book she saw a picture of Lucas, Peyton, Hayley, Nathan and herself. She then wondered to herself what if things were different?

2007

It was senior year of high school and Brooke and Hayley were walking to class. Hayley had recently been having a tough time as she and Nathan just had a divorce and things didn't work out properly with them ever since she left on tour. But Nathan and Hayley had a huge amount of respect for each other. Hayley moved back into her old apartment with Brooke who was helping her out deal with all of this. Even though Hayley was struggling to come to terms with the loss of Nathan, she also knew deep down that she just wanted him to be happy.

"This is going to be the best senior year ever, we're going to have so much fun, just think about it Hales the power, the parties and...the boys" Brooke hyper actively said.

Hayley looked at her in disbelief and said "Brooke are you serious, we have to think about college, about finals and about our future...you really need to start putting your head down".

Brooke laughed it off and said "please I know you may be tutor girl but I'm party girl and I intend to make full use out of my title for the year".

Hayley laughed and said "ok Brooke...talk to Luke yet?"

Brooke looked at her and distain and discomfort took hold of her eyes. Brooke stopped in her stride and said "Hales I know you and him have this weird but also kind of sweet brotherly sisterly type love thingy going on...but I don't want to talk to him again seriously".

Hayley looked at her and knew she was being very sincere in what she had said and Hayley replied "Look Sweetie I'm here for both of ye, but I do think you need to just let go of all this anger and move on..as you said new year new start". Hayley smiled and Brooke smiled back sarcastically "oh look who's changed their tune pretty fast". Brooke started a mocking tone of Hayley's voice in a whiney sort of way "oh I don't know how I'm going to make it without Nathan, I never want to see him, oh I miss him". Brooke gave her cute little just kidding smirk and Hayley laughed.

They continued walking down the hall when Hayley said "No seriously I just think you got to cut him a little slack is all, he did get hurt too like". Brooke nodded "I know".

Rachel then appeared from around the corner and vastly approached them and she smiled "hey bitches". Brooke smiled and tapped her ass and said "sup ho". They both laughed and then Rachel got all serious and said "I'm guessing you've heard right?"

Hayley and Brooke both looked confused and Rachel sighed "oh boy"

A few minutes later, all the students of Tree Hill High were starting to take their seats for their first English lesson of the year. Peyton sat down up the front of the class awaiting the arrival of her friends. She knew this year was going to be hard all things considering, but she knew that she would find a way to deal with them. Then suddenly as the class was beginning Brooke burst into the class with Hayley and Rachel running in closely behind. Brooke shouted "you whore". Then she suddenly punched Peyton in the face causing her to fall out of her seat. Everyone in the room gasped and Brooke shouted "it's bad enough you steal my boyfriend but now you have to father his child". Everyone was shocked at the revelation that Peyton was pregnant. Rachel smiled and said "this is going to be a fun year"


	2. Chapter 2

**please please please review this, its only going to keep getting better :) Soon a romance will strike.**

"I'm going to kill her" Brooke shouted. Brooke was pacing up and down the girls toilet as Rachel tried to keep her calm. Rachel said "Brooke you know your wrong, you can't hit a knocked up chick...but I gotta say I did love it". Rachel smiled and giggled as Brooke got all anxious and hyped up "how is this funny, that bitch who was supposed to be my best friend went out and screwed my boyfriend whilst getting a bun in that skinny little oven of her's...I mean who does that...ho's over bro's my ass".

Rachel looked at her and said "hey I thought I was your bestfriend?". Brooke picked up her bag and said "Oh not now Rachel come on bigger things to be dealing with". Brooke strutted out of the bathroom as Rachel followed. Brooke walked down the hallway and she was paranoid that everyone was looking at her. She needed to hide somewhere and fast. She couldn't deal with being seen as the victim and she also didn't want people thinking of her as the heartless bitch who knocked out a pregnant girl. Brooke stopped and turned around to Rachel "Rachel everyone is looking at me". Rachel laughed and said "Brooke please I think their looking at these". Rachel perked up her chest and smiled flirtaciously at the boys. Brooked smacked her and said "Will you stop, everyone is going to think I'm a baby killer". Rachel sighed "oh Brooke come on your punch wasn't that great, I mean you hit her in the face not the uterus, I'm sure the baby will be just fine". Brooke looked worried and asked "Can you go check if Hayley is ok with everything please?". Rachel sighed "Ok fine I'll go play nice with tutor girl". Brooke smiled and jumped "Perfect go find out as much as you can, I'm going to be hiding in the AV room". Brooke pounced off towards the AV room trying to avoid as much people as possible. Rachel shook her head and walked off to find Hayley.

Hayley was in the Nurse's office with Peyton. Peyton seemed to have a black and blue bruise on her cheek which looked to be swelling. Peyton looked quite pale and physically drained, she probably was mentally drained too, after all the stuff she had been dealing with in the past few weeks. Peyton Knew that this was going to be the toughest time in her life, she had only recently lost her birth mother to cancer and now she had lost her best friend and things were only going to get worse. Hayley was the mediator in all of this and she was trying to stay neutral to all parties involved. Hayley said "Look Peyton I'm sure everything's going to be fine". Peyton gave her a look of disregard and said "Really? You think all of this is going to be fine? Tell me Hayley why would you think that?". Hayley was taken aback by the sudden outburst and replied "Look Peyton I know your stressed and going through a tough time, but you'll make it through this and everything will be ok trust me". Peyton had another outburst "and how will it be fine Hayley? Tell me? Are you in expert at teenage pregnancy? Are you the one who lost their mom twice and are you the one who has lost their bestfriend?". Hayley was getting really frustrated at Peyton's attitude and finally spoke out "well maybe if you had been able to keep your skirt on for longer than 10 seconds you would of been able to avoid this whole mess with Brooke and Luke...Again, and also maybe you wouldn't be here right now with a baby and giving me such a crappy attitude". Peyton was taken aback by this, but was sure to deliver a snappy comeback "ya sure Hayley cause you would know all about relationships wouldn't you Hayley? How's Nathan by the way? Oh ya I forgot the only thing you would know all about would be getting married and then running off on tour with another man" Hayley had enough of this and picked her bag up and walked to the door and said "you know Peyton I thought we had been through all this before, there's no need to turn on me I'm your friend but it seems to me the only thing you would know all about is how to make mistakes twice and not learn from them". Hayley left the nurse's office before Peyton had a chance to say anything. Peyton began thinking about what Hayley had just said and wondered if she was right.

Outside the Nurse's office Rachel waited, when Hayley exited. Rachel jumped up off her seat and asked "is she ok?". Hayley sighed "ya she'll be fine". Hayley looked visibly upset by what had just happened with Peyton. She was close to tears and Rachel noticed this. Rachel asked "you ok Hayley?". Hayley wiped away a tear and put on a smile "ya don't worry I'll be fine...". Rachel knew she wasn't though.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton was in the Nurse's office still thinking about the slanging match between herself and Hayley. She was wondering what she was going to do, most of the school had just found out she was pregnant and she hadn't even told Lucas yet. Peyton knew she was going to have to tell him soon or else he would hear it from someone else. Peyton texted Luke to get to the Nurse's office as quickly as he could. Peyton was really worried about what she was going to do about this and the strain it would put on her and Lukas' relationship.

Meanwhile, Brooke ran into the AV room, she took a sigh of relief as she entered. She closed the door behind her and slumped down up against the door. "Brooke?" she heard. She looked up and jumped at the sight of Mouth sitting at the computer editing footage of a Ravens game. She put her hand up to her heart "Jesus Mouth you scared me". Mouth laughed and took off his headphones "sorry Brooke...What's up?". Brooke stood up and sat down next to Mouth "Where do I begin". Mouth asked "that bad huh?". Brooke sighed "you don't know the half of it".

Rachel and Hayley were walking down the hall to get to the AV room to find Brooke. Rachel was still prying about what had happened in the Nurse's office. Hayley said "I'm fine seriously Rachel It was nothing". Rachel replied "are you sure? Cause unlike Brooke I won't care if people call me a baby beater". Hayley laughed "I'm sure you wouldn't but don't worry it's cool". Then she stopped mid step and looked down the hall to see Nathan at his locker. Rachel asked "you want to wait till he's gone?". Hayley shook her head "No it's cool, I'm going to have to talk to him eventually and besides things are cool between us anyway". Rachel said " Like I'm going to believe that". Hayley gasped "No I'm serious, I'm fine with him". Rachel smirked "Ok let's see". Rachel perked up her chest once again and smirked. She strutted over to Nathan and said "hey Champ". She then locked onto his lips and embraced a kiss with him. Hayley was shocked and a little jealous. Hayley ran over as fast as she could and dragged Rachel off him and said "Sorry Nate" and continued to walk on with Rachel. She said "What the hell were you doing?". Rachel wiped her lips and smiled "Proving a point". Hayley looked at her and knew she was right.

Nathan stood at his Locker not knowing what had just happened and smiled. Nathan had a long summer training for basketball. He hadn't really any time to think about Hayley and relationship problems. But there was something inside him that he knew was missing but didn't want to admit it. Nathan needed to be strong this season in Basketball as he badly needed a scholarship into College. Nathan was then approached by Lucas. Nathan smiled "hey man what's up?". Lucas seemed worried and replied "I just got this random text off Peyton telling me to meet her in the Nurse's office". Nathan looked confused "Oh sounds cryptic". Lucas nodded "ya I know you hear anything around the school bout this?". Nathan shook his head "no man sorry". Lucas said "it's ok bro I better go, I'll catch up with you later alright". Nathan said "ok dude". Lucas ran off in the direction towards the Nurse's office and Nathan turned back around to rummage in his locker. Then the guy next to him by the lockers said "yo man haven't you heard?". Nathan seemed confused again "no". The guy continued "that chick Peyton, you know Luke's girl is pregnant and Brooke hit her a sucker punch this morning". Nathan was shocked and seemed worried.

Mouth was shocked at the whole story and asked "So what are you going to do?". Brooke sighed "i really don't know buddy..what would you do?". Mouth said "well I don't know Brooke but maybe you should give them a chance for you to hear them out, I mean you know they both love you and I don't think they would mean to hurt you intentionally". Brooke welled up and said "I know Mouth but it's just not that simple...I mean this is twice now. I loved Luke I really wanted to be with him, he told me he was the one for me and then he went off and fell in love with my best friend again and now he's got her pregnant. I mean how can I get past that". Mouth asked "do you wish it was your baby". Brooke bit her lip as a tear dripped down her face and tilted her head "maybe". Mouth then got up to give Brooke a hug and said "don't worry everything will be fine". Brooke wiped her eyes and said "I hope so". She then looked at his computer screen and saw shots of Nathan playing in a few games. She smiled "wow Nathan look's really hot in those shot's". Mouth laughed "always one to bounce back". Brooke smiled "you know me". Brooke looked at the computer and thought how she could handle this situation. She could either hear them out and be reasonable, and maybe even get things back to normal. Or she could think of a plan that would hurt them both.


	4. Chapter 4

It was after School, and it had been a tough day for everyone at Tree hill High. Brooke was dealing with being seen as a victim and the one who was cheated on. Hayley had to come to terms with that Nathan will never be her's again even though she may want him to be, and of course Peyton and Lucas were still reeling in the fact that Peyton was pregnant. But as the school day had drawn to a close, Nathan Scott hit up the gym and begun training as he wanted to be in top shape for the new season. He ran up and down the gym to warm up. He too was thinking about what had happened today. He knew that a whole lot of stuff went down and he seemed to slip under the radar. Then Brooke wandered into the Gym looking depressed. She slouched up onto one of the seats towards the side. Nathan noticed her come in and immeaditely stopped running. He walked over to her and asked "you ok Brooke?". Brooke looked up at him and shook her head "no...why is everything so messed up Nate?". Nathan laughed and said "that's just life Brooke". Brooke shrugged and then Nathan asked "so is it true what's going around the school?". Brooke replied "That Peyton is a back stabbing slut who's with child? Ya it's true". Nathan shook his head "ya I thought so was going to call over later". Brooke sarcastically smiled "of Course you were...I mean why wouldn't you wanna call over to your ex girlfriend who decided to shack up with your brother". Nathan laughed and sat down next to her "No not them you goof, I was going to call over to yours". Brooke laughed "oh to see Hayley...why? she didn't have a tough day". Nathan smiled "to see how you were doing". Brooke was touched by this thought and said "awh Nathan you don't have to check up on me". Nathan smiled and said "somebody's got to". Brooke leaned her head into his shoulder and said "thanks...would it be weird if I stayed here and watched you work out so I can avoid dealing with the outside world for a while". Nathan smiled "sure you can". Brooke smiled as Nathan got back up and onto his running.

Meanwhile at Hayley and Brooke's apartment, Rachel and Hayley were hanging out. Rachel normally didn't get along well with Hayley, but over the summer she grew to like her as she was kind of a good girl gone bad in some respects. She also had a huge amount of respect for her seeing as she was able to score with the hottest guy in school. Rachel was sitting down on the couch, thinking of how empty her life seemed at the moment and how she wanted to be in a steady relationship like the others had seemed to be in. Rachel moaned "I want a guy". Hayley laughed as she sat down next to her "what do you mean? You were all over a guy at lunch". Rachel smiled and said "no I mean I want a real relationship". Hayley smiled as she was surprised and asked "really? Any idea who with?". Rachel thought for a moment and then she realised she had someone in mind. Rachel shyly smiled and said "ya but I don't want to say". Hayley got excited and begged "oh please come on say...you know me, my lips are sealed". Rachel said "ok but if you say this to anyone I will kill you and sleep with Nathan". Hayley laughed "ok I wont now spill". Rachel muttered "Mouth". Hayley gasped "what? Are you serious?". Rachel blushed and said "Ya I mean he's really sweet and he's fun to be around". Hayley put her hands up and said "No I mean you don't have to tell me how nice a guy he is, I just didn't think he would be your type". Rachel smiled and whipped her hair back and said "well it's probably just a phase I plan on trying to sleep with fergie to get over him". Hayley said "No you should talk to him, I mean if you really do like him". Rachel bit her nail with anxiety and replied "maybe".

Brooke and Nathan were in Brooke's car, Brooke was driving Nathan home. They had been talking about all their problems and how things hadn't worked out in both their relationships. It had been nice for both of them to catch up with eachother as they rarely got a chance to speak with the drama of everything. Brooke pulled up outside Nathan's house and said "well here you are buddy this is your stop". Nathan smiled "ya it is..listen thanks Brooke it's been nice catching up with you". Brooke half smiled "you mean hearing how messed up by life is". Nathan jumped to reply "No that's not what I meant". Brooke sighed "I know Nate it's ok...I'm just going to have to sort things out I suppose and deal with the Pain". Brooke began crying and she said "I'm sorry Nate...I've been crying so much today you would think I'm the one pregnant". Nathan looked at her in her sorry state and felt really bad for her. Nathan put his hand on her back and stroked it to make sure she knew that he was there for her. Brooke and Nathan then embraced in a departing hug as tear's rolled down Brooke's face during the hug, Nathan assured her "you know I'm here no matter what...we can talk whenever". She smiled "I know Nate your one of the good guy's". Then as they disembarked on their hug the slowly fell back into their seats but not before they suddenly embraced in a kiss. Their tongues locked on and they passionately kissed in the car. Brooke then suddenly panicked and pulled away. Nathan looked as confused as she did and she quickly said "I better go". Nathan then looked at her much to say goodbye as he got out of the car. She immediately drove off out of his drive and pulled up around the corner. She put her head in her hands and she looked up worried and said aloud "what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton was lying down on her bed thinking about the future. She wondered if she would live happily ever after with Lucas and their child. She wondered would she be successful in life, like own a record label or manage an artist. She also wondered if her and Luke would ever get married or if her and Brooke would ever be friends again. Lucas then walked into her room and laid down next to her. Lucas smiled at her and asked "hey you ok?". Peyton had tears in her eyes and whined "No...how did things get so messed up Luke?". Lucas stroked her hair and said "I don't know, maybe it all started when I went out with the wrong girl". Peyton was confused and asked "what do you mean?". Lucas answered "I mean if I didn't go out with Brooke and me and you just fell for each other then she wouldn't of got hurt and things wouldn't be so messed up". Peyton smiled and said "even though Brooke got hurt and all I want is my best friend back I still wouldn't change our story...I love you Lucas Eugene Scott". Lucas smiled and said "I love you too Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer". They both laughed and then Peyton got serious again "But seriously Luke what are we going to do about this mess". Lucas smiled again and assured her "we'll get by"

Brooke had pulled up to the parking lot by her apartment. She was still confused about what had just happened with Nathan. She didn't know how it happened, but she felt something when they kissed. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time...safe. There was a certain protectiveness about that kiss they shared, it had passion, softness and tenderness. She enjoyed the kiss but now she was living with the guilt. She knew the rules, she was practically the one that made and enforced the rules about how you can never get with your best friends ex. Ex- boyfriend is bad enough but ex-husband. She also knew that she would be seen as a hypocrite if people found out that Brooke Davis, the girl that gave so much guff about Peyton stealing her boyfriend had now went out and stolen Hayley's ex husband. There would be mutiny, she knew she couldn't lie to Hayley but she also knew she couldn't tell Hayley. She was racked with guilt and indecisiveness. She heard a knock on the window. She raised her head from the steering wheel and saw Rachel at her window. Rachel then hopped into the car "jez why you look so suicidal? You know you can be such a drama queen sometimes it was only Lucas". Brooke looked at her oddly and said "It's not that you idiot and don't say it was only Lucas he was the one I loved, and he cheated on me twice with my Best friend...do you not understand that". Rachel yawned "you're getting really boring sounding like a broken record, I get it Brooke they hurt you, you don't have to say it every two seconds". Brooke put her head down again knowing through Rachel's rudeness she was making sense. Brooke moaned "you're right". Rachel smiled "Of course I am, now bitch what's wrong if it's not that". Brooke turned to her in her seat and said "you promise you won't tell Hayley". Rachel nodded her head and Brooke continued "I kissed Nathan today". Rachel was shocked and said "What! So did I". Brooke was even more shocked "you did?". Rachel smacked her shoulder and said "well it was more of a me kissing him type thing...it was only to prove a point to Hayley". Brooke yelled "and that was?". Rachel continued "that she would be jealous if she saw Nathan with another girl". Brooke gulped and put her head back into her hands and moaned. Rachel said "would you relax, it's not like you have feelings for him". Brooke looked up at her confused. Rachel was shocked and said "do you?". Brooke moaned "I don't know". Rachel laughed "wow you like your Scotts, can't wait till Peyton finds out, it will be like pot calling the kettle black". Brooke snapped "this isn't funny you know". Rachel found this all hilarious but gave Brooke some advice "Look Brooke what are you worried about? So what if Peyton and Luke finds out, it's your life and it would be payback...just don't tell Hayley". Brooke said "but I have to tell Hayley she's my bestfriend". Rachel moaned "do I ever rank in the Best friend category I mean come on I help you out alot". Brooke smirked "I'll get back to you on that one". Rachel continued "Look do what you want, but the way I see it, you and Nathan can have a bit of fun, Peyton and Lucas would get mad and Hayley might never have to know". Brooke said "maybe, but I wouldn't want to use Nathan ...anyway I'm running ahead of myself I don't even know if I like Nathan and he probably still loves Hayley, I'm more concerned about being guilty". Rachel said "oh relax you slut just don't tell her".

Nathan was at home in his room throwing a basketball in the air thinking about his kiss with Brooke. He knew that Hayley might get mad at him, but he also knew that Brooke was in emotional distress and he wanted to help her. He didn't really know what the kiss meant and he did read into it a bit too much asking questions "did I force myself on her?" "do I even like her?" "does she even like me?". He didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he liked the kiss and he liked Brooke as a friend and she needed him to help her and be an escape from all the drama. He didn't think of the consequences with Hayley all he thought about was what he was going to say to Brooke tomorrow about it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel arrived home after speaking to Brooke and went upstairs to her room. Rachel Gatina had always been the popular girl, who could get any guy she wanted. But before reaching high school she had been the fat girl, she had been the one that everyone mocked and she hated the way she looked. But deep down inside of Rachel's hard exterior she is still that little fat girl who got mocked. She flicked through her yearbooks from past schools, and smiled at all her conquest's and frowned at all her enemies. But then she saw an old picture of when she was fat, it brought back a flood of memories of all the teasing and how vulnerable she was back then. Rachel had then decided that she had enough of looking back at her past. She wasn't going to let herself be vulnerable again. She got up from her bed and found the sluttiest top she could find and put it on. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She then put on her knee high boots and looked at herself once again. She felt she didn't look right, she couldn't put her finger on it. Then it came to her and she slowly took off her underwear from underneath her skirt. She smiled at the mirror and said "there that's better". She picked up her leather jacket from her bed when she noticed a picture in her yearbook of herself and mouth. Rachel paused for a moment and then she shut the yearbook and said "don't think so Mouth". She then walked out the door and off to a club to score some random guy as she didn't want to be thinking about Mouth.

THE NEXT MORNING

Brooke and Hayley were at their lockers in school and Brooke had still been feeling very guilty over the whole situation with Nathan. But she did what Rachel had said and not said a word. Hayley then turned to Brooke and said "oh my god Brooke I completely forgot to tell you about the new possible couple". Brooke's heart sank and she was worried about the next sentence that was going to come out of Hayley's mouth. Brooke acted cool and said "oh who?". Hayley smiled "Rachel like's Mouth". Brooke had a sigh of relief and then she started laughing "no way...I don't think Rachel is the sort of girl to settle down". Hayley eagerly said "no she told me yesterday". Brooke then said "oh well maybe I mean they would be..." she stopped talking as soon as she saw who had just entered the hallway. She was shocked "oh...my...god". Hayley quickly turned around and was too shocked as she looked up and down. She gasped "Rachel". Rachel was walking towards them, well stumbling, in the same clothes that she had worn the night before. She looked totally wasted and she looked a total mess as her clothes were all over the place as well as her hair. She had ripped tights and all the students were looking at her and all the guy's were whistling. She smiled at the sight of Brooke and Hayley "MY BESTIES!". Brooke grabbed Rachel from the middle of the hallway and asked "Rachel what the hell is going on?". Rachel laughed "jes Brooke don't be such a prude, I'm here for class". Brooke and Hayley could both tell that she was still drunk. Hayley sternly said "Rachel your still drunk you need to go home". Rachel laughed "I don't need to do anything". Brooke asked "where did you even go last night". Rachel smiled "went to Tric got smashed, and also got laid...4 time's". They were both shocked at her behaviour. Brooke smiled "4 time's...really?". Rachel nodded "ya 4 different guy's too". Brooke's smile was wiped off her face and she said "ok now Rachel your just a slut". Rachel smiled and said "I know". Hayley asked "but what about Mouth". Rachel shouted "what about him huh?". Brooke intervened and grabbed Rachel by the arm and said "right missy we need to leave now and get you sorted". Brooke then begun rushing her down the hall and shouted back to Hayley "I'll be back later Hales". Hayley waved them off and shook her head at Rachel's behaviour "classic Rachel". Just as Brooke and Rachel turned the corner of the hallway Peyton and Lucas were coming in the door. Brooke ducked her head whilst Rachel broke free of Brookes hold. Rachel shouted "Oh look who it is, the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Tree hill high". Everyone who was coming in the door stopped and stared at Rachel. Lucas and Peyton both looked at Rachel and Brooke and stopped. Lucas and Peyton knew something was wrong with Rachel as she was dressed like a hooker and she looked wasted. Lucas said "Rachel just go home". Rachel laughed and kept shouting "Oh Brad speaks, you know what people call ye around here PUCAS...because you make all of us sick". Peyton said "Rachel just leave us alone". Rachel laughed and said "oh look the pregnant whore speaks...firstly your supposed to be Brooke's best friend and this is what you do to her...a second time". She then turned to Lucas "and don't get me started on you". Brooke had enough and said "ok Rachel come on lets go". Peyton agreed "ya take her home Brooke". Brooke looked at Peyton with disgust and said "who do you think your talking to". Rachel laughed at Peyton and said "no one is on your side anymore skinny bitch". Then she looked at Lucas and said "this is from everyone of us girls of Tree Hill supporting Brooke" Rachel then punched Lucas. Lucas yelled as he put his hands up to his nose as he thought it was broken. She then turned to Peyton and said "and this is for hurting my best friend you pregnant whore". Rachel also punched Peyton who again fell to the floor. Brooke then quickly ran Rachel out of the School. Rachel was laughing the whole way to Brooke's car. Brooke stopped when they reached her car. Brooke yelled "What the hell are you doing Rachel?". Rachel stopped laughing "I'm having fun, I'm being me, I'm trying to help you". Brooke said "I didn't ask for you to do that". Rachel looked at Brooke and sincerely spoke "you didn't have to, I meant what I said". Brooke said "just get in". Rachel got into Brooke's car and started feeling tired instantly. She put her head up against the window and was half asleep already. Mouth then passed them and Brooke said "hey Mouth". Mouth noticed that she was in a bit of bother with Rachel. He saw her in the back seat and worriedly spoke "is everything alright? Is she okay?". Brooke smiled "Mouth could you do me a favour?". Mouth nodded and Brooke continued "Could you please Drive her home and watch her for me? She would really appreciate you being there". Mouth smiled "ok I will but just this once ok". Brooke handed him the car keys and quickly hugged him "thanks Mouth your a lifesaver...It's just I got things to sort out and someone who I need to talk to".


End file.
